


Blood, Blood, Gallons of the Stuff

by LadySlytherclaw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherclaw/pseuds/LadySlytherclaw
Summary: The reader comes back from a mission bleeding with abdominal pains.





	Blood, Blood, Gallons of the Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> The title was what I was listening to when I wrote this. The song is sadly not mentioned in the actual fic.

I groan in pain after touching down. My stomach feels like it’s being pierced by a thousand knives while my kidneys are being hit with a hammer. I couldn’t wait until I got my chocolate and Netflix back. I wanted to cuddle up with my heater of a boyfriend and binge Sherlock.  
Whatever of the team that wasn’t on missions was there to greet me when I got back from my 5 month mission. I wrapped my arms around Bucky before saying hi to Tony and Steve. “Baby, you’re bleeding. What happened? This was just supposed to be espionage.” I mentally cursed his super soldier sense of smell before answering.  
“I’m fine, just want some rest.”  
“”If you’re bleeding, you aren’t fine,” my lump of a boyfriend replied. He pulls away to study my face to see how much pain I was in at the moment. His studying brought the ache in my stomach and lower back to betray my mask. My hand moved ever so slightly and, of course, my super soldier boyfriend had to catch it. “Go to the med bay, they can patch you up there.”  
“Fine, I’ll go.” I headed down to the elevator after shortly greeting Steve and Tony so I could go down to my room. Finally reaching the common room, the elevator finally emptied, Bucky telling me that he needed to talk to Steve and he’ll meet up with me afterwards.  
“Ms. (Y/L/N), Sergeant Barnes has instructed me to take you to the medbay in his absence.” FRIDAY announced in the near empty elevator. I slammed my fist against the metal door, cursing James Buchanan Barnes and his attentiveness.  
“FRIDAY, would you drop me off at my floor before taking me down to the medbay? I need to quickly grab something before I go down there.” FRIDAY agreed and released me once we had gotten to the correct floor.  
I ran to my room, vying for some Advil. “FRIDAY, I’m ready to go down to the medbay,” I say after gulping down a couple of the pinkish pills. I walk back to the elevator so that my boyfriend wouldn’t go bugging me for the rest of the day.  
“Hey, Helen.” I enter the medbay with a slight spring in my step, glad the painkillers had worked relatively quickly for once. “Everything’s fine. Just Buck worrying about me during that time of the month,” I explain after seeing her emerge from behind the medical supply bins.  
“I’m guessing you didn’t tell him.”  
“I didn’t have time to tell him yet. Steve and Tony were there and I couldn’t say anything in front of them. Especially not with Steve’s super hearing,” I exclaim. “I tried to convince him that I was fine but he just ushered me down here.”  
“Have you taken any of your usual painkillers? I always have a few bottles in stock for patients down here,” she said, unworried by the cramps as I was not about to die, no matter how much pain I was in from this ridiculousness.  
“I took Advil right before I came down here, so, I’ll be fine for the next few hours. My stock will last me at least a couple more months unless either of us have any particularly bad missions,” I said, calming her doubts for now.  
“Then you’re all good to go. Tell him. As much as I like your visits, he will be way too worried if you keep this charade up.” I flipped her off, not wanting her to bug me anymore about my relationship. I headed back upstairs to state my status to Bucky before curling up within my fluffy blankets.  
“Ok, but you still smell like blood,” he responded.  
“I’ll explain upstairs.”  
I dragged him towards the elevator so we could head towards our floor and explain things in private so that anyone else couldn’t tell it to him bluntly. As soon as we got out of the elevator and into the living room portion of the floor, I explained. “It’s just that time of the month for me.”  
“What?” he said incredulously.  
“I’m on my period.” I knew that there wasn’t much explanation in schools during the 1940’s but he must have known from his mom or something.  
“Oh.” I tried to gauge his emotions but he turned and headed towards the elevator instead.  
Bucky PoV:  
I should have noticed. Something had been off in our last conversation, but, I should have been able to place it. I headed towards the elevator, unsure of what to do until an idea popped into my head. I pressed the button to go down to the ground floor.  
“Hey Spider-Boy,” I said as soon as the 16 year old picked up. “Can you grab some chocolate and (Y/F/F) ice cream for (Y/N)? She probably needs it.”  
“Yeah, sure,” a response came from the other side. “What flavor?”  
“(Y/F/C).”  
“K, will get some on the way to the tower.”  
“Thanks, Peter.”  
I exited the tower to go find some comfort food for (Y/N). Searching for an Indian restaurant we had found on a date a few months ago, I was madly typing using my right hand. 

Reader PoV:  
As soon as he left the room, I curled up into the fetal position but not before grabbing the TV remote and placing my phone on the nightstand. The pain had begun to return, a few hours after I had taken the Advil from earlier. “FRIDAY, could you make a quick call to Dr. Cho? I need to talk to her quickly.”  
“Hey, (Y/N). What’s up?” she asked after the first 2 rings.  
“I need a large amount of pain medication. I want to claw my uterus out of my body and I’m pretty sure that will hurt less than my cramps.” I groan from the pain, not on purpose but to get her to give me a ton of painkillers.  
“It should be fine to take some more Advil as it should have passed out of your system by now if you took your normal dosage.” Her voice remained calm even when a slightly hormonal woman felt like they wanted to claw a part of their body out.  
“Thanks for that handy bit of info,” I say snarkily. “Will probably see you later this week if my supply diminishes quickly.”  
I popped a few more pills into my mouth, grabbing hold of a nearby water bottle, and gulped down a half liter of water. Shifting the blankets around me, I slightly groan in pain. The Advil hadn’t worked extremely quickly but I would live for the next few hours. I quickly opened the Netflix app, anxious to binge Sherlock for the tenth time, quietly burrowing deeper into my mountain of fluffy blankets.  
**A pint of ice cream later**  
“Mr. Parker is outside of your room. Would you like me to let him in?” FRIDAY announced.  
“Yeah, sure. Let the kid in.” Clearly, my language had been affected by the grandpa I called my boyfriend. He dropped a couple bags at the base of Fluffy Mountain. Quickly glancing at the contents, I saw the ice cream, chocolate and multitude of spoons. I wanted to laugh at his attempts at a period care package, but, it would have hurt a little. He ran out of the room screaming, “SATAN HAS BEEN FED!” loud enough for everyone in the tower to hear. I laughed for a solid minute at the reference and barely winced at the pain I felt in my lower abdomen. I began the munching of the newly bought treats after clicking Continue Watching on the screen. 

Bucket PoV:  
I finally found one of her favorite places to pick up Indian food from when she was hungry. The incredibly hectic restaurant had good dal makhani and naan which was the source of our monthly trips. I got the food after an hour wait when she called. “Hey, Buck. Thanks for the order of chocolate. Really needed it,” she said, trying not to show the extent of her pain within her voice. “Just binging Sherlock right now. So, can you get me some food from that place that we found a few months ago?”  
I quietly chuckled, already having anticipating this request. “James Buchanan Barnes, are you really laughing at me right now. I just wanted a shit ton of samosas and you have the dignity to laugh at me!”  
“I have the food, doll. Just got it and I’m heading back. Need anything else?” I began searching for a taxi to take me back to the Tower for a reasonable fee.  
“Nothing.” I heard slight sniffles coming from the other side of the call and finally found a decent taxi. 

Reader PoV:  
Sherlock had fallen from Bart’s when I had ended the call. In my period state, I had a couple of tears slip out of the corners of my eyes. After finishing off The Empty Hearse for the 3rd time that year, I heard the elevator doors quietly ding open. Bags were being swung into each other as someone walked onto the floor, but, I had decided not to get up due to my current cramp-free pose on the extremely comfortable bed.  
“OH, FUCK!” I got up to investigate what had caused Buck to yell so loudly. Slowly entering the kitchen, I saw the idiot carrying what looked like 10 bags on his metal hand while putting things away with the opposite hand. 5 bags had ended up on the floor. I stooped to pick them up when he tried to get me to go back and get comfortable. “You need to be comfortable. I’ll deal with this shit.”  
I spied a bag from my favorite restaurant on the floor and grabbed it before running back into our room. Climbing into bed, I started The Sign of Three and began munching on a samosa as Bucky came into the room, bags left in the kitchen as he searched for the take out. 

Bucky PoV:  
I headed inside the bedroom to see (Y/N) eating MY samosa. “NOOO!” I lunge on to the bed, landing almost entirely on top of her. “Mine!” Reaching for the samosa, I begin tickling her stomach, making her loosen her grip on the snack food. I snatch it from her hand and roll over, relenting from the tickle attack. We slowly sit back up to continue binging Sherlock, my food only stolen a couple more times that afternoon.


End file.
